Such Great Heights
by ReticentlyYellow
Summary: It's Fred and George's birthday, and one of their presents is a bit odd. Water soluble corn plant clones? What? Crack fanfiction! AU.


**Author's Note:**** First, be warned: this is complete crack. *laughs* Upon a last minute realization that today was, in fact, Fred and George's birthday, I decided I had to write a fanfiction. But a lack of time and ideas led me to the writing of this piece of crack fanfiction... I hope you enjoy, anyways. *grin* **

* * *

><p><em><span>Such Great Heights<span>_

"Happy birthday, George!"

"Happy birthday, Fred!"

The twins grinned at each, exchanging a high five.

It was their 18th birthday, and it was their seventh and final year of Hogwarts.

"We can use magic-" George started, smirking.

"Outside of school!" Fred finished, equally excited.

"Oh, this'll be fun," the two beamed at each other simultaneously.

Their revelations and last-minute April Fool's planning was interrupted as they noticed a rather large box sitting conspicuously by the foot of their beds. Slightly puzzled as to why they hadn't noticed it before (since when do they not notice large bright boxes?), they lifted it up and put it on George's bed.

It was striped in neon colours of pink, orange, green, blue, and violet, and emitted sparks when dropped on the bed. There was no card and absolutely no identification.

So naturally, they opened it.

Fred and George stared down in confusion at two pieces of corn on the cob.

Of course, it was magic corn, but they didn't know that yet.

They exchanged a look, shrugged, and each took his own ear of corn. While they ate their respective pieces of corn, they milled about their room, preparing several different pranks at once.

"Have you got Ron's over there?" George asked with his mouthful, as he cast a spell over a batch of polyjuice potion.

"Um..." Fred looked about him, surrounded by different sneakoscopes, all whirring madly. "Which one was his, again?"

"Oh, never mind, it's right here." George finished his corn on the cob and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly, at the same time reaching for Ron's prank, which consisted of an elaborately staged fight between him and Fred.

Fred finished his ear of corn as well, and chucked it into the rubbish bin.

They spent a few more minutes getting their things in order before they left with their arms full of April Fool's Day pranks.

The two were almost down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when they heard a loud crash come from their room. They exchanged a panicked look before bolting back up the stairs.

Fred threw the door open, and stared in confusion as an identical Fred stared back.

"Um, George?" Fred moved back from the door so his twin could look in.

George first saw the Fred clone, and then saw the George clone. "What the hell?" he asked, confused.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Fred asked, his arms still full of sneakoscopes.

"If it is, it's a really bad one," George said distastefully. "Fess up, who are you two?"

The twin clones looked at each other.

"I'm Fred-"

"—and I'm George."

They grinned. "Pleased to meet you."

Fred's mouth dropped in shock. "You're joking."

"...Polyjuice potion doesn't change your voice," George managed, bewildered.

"Or how you act," Fred added.

"Oh, we're not under polyjuice potion," the fake twins said in unison, smirks still spread on their faces. "We're your clones."

"No..." Fred said, eyes wide.

George dropped several of the items in his hands in his haste to close the door.

Fred moved and placed the rest of the items they were holding on the bed, and Fred and George turned to stare at... Fred and George.

"There's no way," George grinned, moving closer to examine his clone.

"Not possible," Fred laughed, moving in circles around his clone.

"But they are, they're-" George started.

"Exactly the same." All four of them finished in unison.

The real Fred and George exchanged a look. "Wicked."

"Right, we'll have to call you something else, just so we don't get confused."

"Clone Fred, we'll call you..." George looked at his twin. "I dunno, what do you want to call your clone?"

"Moonshoes," Fred supplied at random.

George grinned. "Clone Fred, you are now fondly known as Moonshoes. But you're Fred to everyone else."

"And Clone George, you are now fondly known as..." Fred trailed off.

"Starkid," George offered.

"So, Moonshoes and Starkid," George continued. "Do you want to go to Quidditch practice for us?"

...

"Amazing! They've inherited all our abilities for flying," Fred gasped, as they sat in the stands, watching their clones fly around the Quidditch pitch.

"Of course, they can't do magic, but they have all our knowledge of spells..." George added.

"It's like they've been... spawned," Fred concluded, the last word sounding a bit disgusted.

George burst out laughing. "Spawn, I like that. Spawn George and Fred Weasley."

The twins were wearing very few layers, as the weather that Saturday was uncharacteristically warm. Unfortunately, they couldn't run the risk of being spotted, so they were huddled under a rather large umbrella, with hoods pulled up and hats pulled on over their bright red hair. They tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, which was a rather hard feat for them, as you can imagine.

It started to rain, and it pattered so loudly against their umbrella that the twins had to shout to be heard.

Suddenly, they heard a shout from the pitch, and they turned to see what was going on.

They stared in amazement as the clones turned to ears of corn and dropped to the ground. Their brooms remained hovering in the air.

Fred and George exchanged glances, then burst into hysterical laughter.

They heard as half the team started laughing, and as the captain started shouting angrily.

"What the hell! Fred! George!"

Fred and George stood up on the bleachers, grinning, and shouted, "April Fool's!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah, happy April Fool's Day, everyone! *laughs*  
>By the way, sorry if they're horribly out of character. This was written rather hurriedly and in a small space of time. Apologies! <strong>


End file.
